I Won't Wait Around Forever
by UglyBettyForeverandEver
Summary: How I imagined Blaine and Kurt's conversation after Blame it on the Alcohol. What will Kurt say when he thinks enough is enough? And how with Blaine defend himself? tell me if I should continue! Thanks for reading!


**A/N: Okay I loved Blame it on the Alcohol, but this is just how I imagined things going afterwards. I tend to write Kurt and Blaine a little OOC, so please keep that in mind. Tell me if I should continue or not.**

After Rachel left, Kurt held Blaine's spot in line. As the line moved, Kurt thought about what he'd say to Blaine. He knew how hurt Blaine was after what he said, but he just didn't know how to apologize. Finally, Kurt decided not to think about it too much and just let it come out when he talked to him.

Just as Blaine emerged from the restroom, Kurt reached the counter. He glanced at Blaine, who was frowning at him. He could tell that there was still tension. So when the cashier asked for his order, Kurt pointed to Blaine and said, "His usual. And a red velvet cupcake." The lady smiled, and prepared the order. After paying and picking up the order, Kurt took a deep breath and headed towards Blaine.

Blaine smiled a little at Kurt. Kurt smiled back. It was a mutual understanding. Kurt held out the coffee and the cupcake to Blaine.

"I know how much you like these cupcakes." Blaine took a large bite of it right then and there. "Do you think we can talk?" Blaine nodded and Kurt led them back to the table he was previously sitting at.

They were silent for a few moments; Blaine was munching on his cupcake and Kurt was sipping on his drink. It was only until Blaine finished his cupcake that Kurt spoke. He looked right into Blaine's eyes.

"Listen, about the other day, I'm really sorry." Kurt apologized. "I know that you're now sure of who you are, but the other day you weren't. I should have been supportive and you were right. I had no right to judge you or dislike you for who you are. I'm sorry."

Blaine smiled, but he didn't answer. He just stared at Kurt. Kurt's smile faltered. Why wasn't he saying anything? "Blaine?" Blaine tilted his head to the side, sort of like he was evaluating Kurt.

"I forgive you. But you're not off the hook." Blaine leaned over the table to get closer to Kurt. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "There's something else on your mind. I know you too well to ignore that. There's something you're not telling me. I can see it in your eyes. I'd rather you tell me now rather than keeping it in and then we end up having a big fight." He backed away. Kurt looked down. He hated how Blaine could see right through him.

"You're right. I'm not being completely open." Kurt sighed. He tapped his fingers absentmindedly as he thought about what he'd say. Blaine waited patiently, occasionally taking sips from his drink. Kurt, still not making eye contact, huffed. "Did you ever think about how I'd feel when you were 'going out' with Rachel?" he asked softly. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with you." Blaine stated coolly. Kurt groaned.

"Do you even remember our conversation on Valentine's Day? You know, the one where we sort of worked out our mutual attraction to each other? But you just want to be friends because you 'don't want to mess it up'?"

"Kurt, wait-"

"No!" Kurt snapped. "Let me finish. You said you were never anyone's boyfriend, so if there WAS a spark with Rachel and you two ended up going out, how do you think I'd feel, Blaine? You KNOW I have feelings for you, and you would just go out with her right in front of me?"

Blaine stared guiltily at Kurt. "I…I didn't realize. I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt looked away, feeling tears starting to form in his eyes. "Kurt? What's wrong?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, not even caring that the tears were steadily streaming down his face. "You know Blaine, I know you didn't even realize it, but I need you to know that it hurts watching the person you love run off with someone else, especially with someone who makes the odds of being with the one you love even smaller."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're in love with me?" Blaine gaped, smiling slightly. Kurt's hands flew over his mouth as he blushed. He didn't even know what to say. He couldn't cover it up, so he decided to just come out with it.

"Yeah, yeah I am. But I don't know if I want to be anymore, considering how you've been treating me." Kurt whispered silently. Blaine sat speechless. "You know Blaine, I've sat through all kinds of heartbreak. I've sat through unrequited love and rejection, but never has it been as bad as this. Do you know what you're doing to me, Blaine? You're dangling yourself right in front of me, but just when I'm close enough to catch you, you take yourself away."

"Kurt, please, let me talk." Blaine finally said. He was silent for a few moments, but then he gulped and opened his mouth. "I never realized how fast I could fall in love with someone. I've never been in love Kurt, so I'm not even sure how I know that this is love. But I was and am _so scared_, Kurt, so scared. I had no idea what to do, so I thought I could push these feelings away. It was easier pretending to be with someone, that someone being Rachel, who I had no feelings for rather than letting all my feelings open up with someone I do have feelings for."

Kurt mulled this over. His tears turned into tears of rage, now.

"So you'd rather string me along than actually ATTEMPTING to be with me? God dammit, Blaine! You are tearing me to shreds!" Kurt whispered angrily, not wanting to cause a scene. "You, more than anyone, are ruining me. I thought that maybe, just maybe SOMEONE FINALLY UNDERSTANDS. But all you've done for me so far is telling me to fit in, when I need to stand out; you've broken my heart more times than anyone ever has; you've let me know that maybe you aren't such a good friend after all." Blaine began to look down, hiding his own tears. People began to stare at the two crying boys. Before Blaine could reply, Kurt pulled on his sleeve and signaled him to follow.

The walked out of the coffee shop and walked into the park that was across from it. It was pretty empty; it was too cold for anyone to be out. They sat down on a bench and were silent, soaking in each other's emotions.

"You know what's ironic, Blaine?" Kurt said, in a low voice. "You're the one who told me to blend in, to hold in all my feelings. Then you change your mind and tell me to let them out before it gets too out of hand. Now you're the one holding them in because you're too afraid to let them out." He looked at Blaine. "What are you doing, Blaine? What's going on, because if you're holding in everything and hurting me because of that, you need to decide if you'd rather have me in your life or without." With that, he stormed away. Blaine's throat was so tight that he couldn't manage to get any words out. He watched as Kurt began to walk away. Suddenly, this pain started to form in the bottom of his stomach. It was the feeling you get when you realize you've lost what you needed the most. Blaine wasn't about to let the feeling stay.

He ran after Kurt. He stopped about two feet away from him. "Kurt," he choked out. "Please, listen to me." Kurt halted, and slowly turned to Blaine. "I've never had anyone like you before. Someone who's so honest about their feelings, someone who I can talk to about anything. No one used to be as open as you to talk about anything, so I never shared much with anyone. But then there you were, and I found myself falling for you. I didn't want to lose your friendship so I pushed those feelings away, but then we both admitted to liking each other and all I could think was, 'Fuck. What do I do now?' I didn't want to hurt you because I really know nothing about being a boyfriend and since Rachel was _so desperate_, I knew she wouldn't see through me. I thought being with her could change the way I felt about you and maybe being with her would make me feel less guilty about loving you." He furrowed his brows. "Which makes no sense. But Kurt, I love you, I just don't know what to do."

Kurt rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Well, what you can do is much like what Rachel did to you. You can ask me out, you can kiss me, or," he stepped closer until his and Blaine's noses were practically touching. "I can kiss you and leave you to decide how you'll make up for all the shit you've given me." Blaine's mouth formed a perfect o. Kurt leaned in and placed a kiss on Blaine. It warm, and Blaine found himself kissing back. He opened his mouth slightly, and Kurt's tongue swished over his bottom lip. Blaine moaned into the kiss and just as he was about to deepen it, Kurt pulled away. He smirked at Blaine.

"Tell me what you decide, because I won't wait around forever."

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
